Altering Mistletoe
by FloralBlackMoon
Summary: [Inu YashaKagome]AU Kagome has always disliked Inu Yasha since he had broken her best friends and other girls heart. But one night under the mistletoe changes everything.
1. Ridiculous Betrayal

_Love of country is like love of woman—_

_he loves her best who seeks to bestow _

_on her the highest good._

_- - - Felix Adler_

_Love is a power too strong to be _

_overcome by anything but flight._

_- - - Miguel de Cervantes_

------

**_Altering Mistletoe_**

**_By_**

**_FloralBlackMoon_**

**_-----_**

Chapter 01: Ridiculous Betrayal 

Kagomé held her friend close to her as she cried into her shirt, "Kikyo, it's okay."

Kikyo shook her head, "No, no, Kagomé, I loved him…I thought he loved me!" Kikyo shoulder shook as she let out loud raggedly sobs. Kagomé sighed and pulled Kikyo away from her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Listen to me, okay. No guy is worth crying over, okay? If he said he no longer cared for you and that he cared from some other girl, then it's okay? He never cared for you in the first place. Life moves on." Kagomé smiled. Kikyo smiled faintly and started wiping away her tears.

"You're right, Kagomé, I shouldn't be…you know thinking about this. Crying about this, I bet that's what he thinks I'm doing now. Probably laughing with his friends. But, why, Kagomé? Why did Inu Yasha betray me?"

Kagomé shrugged before a mysterious smiled appeared on her face, "Kikyo did Inu Yasha try to go all the way with you?"

"Several times, why?" Kikyo asked, getting off the sofa to stretch. Kagomé shook her head in pure amazement, "He said he had a girl on the side, right?"

Kikyo nodded, confused, "Where are you getting at?"

"Kikyo, does Inu Yasha have a penis?"

"Uh..uh…I-I… Kagomé! Such…ah...question. I don't know, I've never seen it." Kikyo stuttered, mouth agape staring at Kagomé.

"Well it's obvious why he left you. Sex. You wouldn't give him what he wanted, got it somewhere else. He _tried_ to be patience but his genitals called."

Kikyo stared at Kagomé, "Are you telling me he did this for sex?"

Kagomé shrugged and got off the sofa, "Most likely. Sorry, girl."

Kikyo tapped her foot on the floor, annoyingly, "To think I was this close…"

Kagomé smiled before a shocked look was on her face, "Kikyo! We forgot! We have to go to Miroku's house to set up the party for Christmas!"

Kikyo grabbed her head in response to the shock, "Oh My Goodness! I can't believe we forgot after the whole Inu Yasha…" Kikyo collapse to the floor, and started cradling herself, "Inu Yasha…"

"Kikyo! Come on! Why are you so hanged up on this guy?"  Kagomé snapped, getting angry. Kikyo looked up at Kagomé and shook her head, "You'll never understand till you're in love Kagomé. When you're in love that love kind of goes though the pain. No matter how deep or how long it is, you know?"

"Yes, but you're not in love Kikyo. Come on think about it! Would you want to stay with him for the rest of your life? Have his kids. Think about it. Do you honestly love him? Do you feel this deep emotion that everyone keeps talking about?"

"Yes…" Kikyo whispered desperately, "I love him Kagomé, I won't go back to him. I have too much pride for that. But I can't deny my feelings for him. Perhaps time will ease this hole he has punched in my heart, but for now it's as fresh as a flesh wound. When it's new it hurts and you wish it'll go away but in time…"  
  


"I get it, Kikyo. But till time heals this wound, why don't we head toward Miroku's house to prepare for tomorrows huge Christmas bash!"

Kikyo stared at Kagomé for a long moment before nodding, getting up she dusted herself off, and "You don't understand yet, Kagomé "

"Are you willing to go back to him?" Kagomé asked all of a sudden, "Would you be willing to go through all the shit again."

Kikyo looked away and picked up her jacket, "I don't know, Kagomé, I seriously don't know. Come on, we have to head toward Miroku's house."

Kagomé stared at Kikyo's disappearing figure before clenching her fist, '_He'll only hurt her again. He's hurt so many girls. Oh! I can't stand him! Inu Yasha!'_

Kagomé sighed and picked up her jacket, taking her keys and purse. She walked out and locked the door behind her.

"Kikyo! Wait up!"

________

Inu Yasha, kissed the black haired beauty intensely as he pushed her roughly onto the bed. Kissing her neck, leaving teeth marks behind. Growling as she felt her fingers brush his desires.

"Stop it." He muttered as he continued to ravish her body. The girl moaned in anticipation.

"Inu Yasha, please, I want you." The girl moaned in anticipation. Inu Yasha nodded and completed her wish. Bringing him into a world of pleasure. When the moment was done, he got off her. Pushing the girl off the bed, "Go away." He said gruffly.

The girl in shambles on the floor, looked at Inu Yasha in shocked, "I give you…my…my innocence and you…I..I thought you loved…"

Inu Yasha turned over and looked at the girl, "Yeah, I love you. Love in between your legs. I also love your mouth when you…"

"Stop it!" The girl shrieked, taking the sheets to wrap her. "What everyone said about you is true…you don't care!"

"No I do care for you, you're the reason why I got out of that damn relationship with Kikyo. I care for you for doing that!"

"Stop playing games!" The girl screamed, "Your sarcastic remarks---you—you…**_bastard!_**"

Inu Yasha smirked and chuckled coldly and placed his hands under his head and looked up at the ceiling, "I advise you to go now before something happens we both will regret."

"I'll---I'll get you for this!" The girl promised, in hysterics. Inu Yasha nodded, laughing, 

"Yea, sure, oh what was your name? Oh yeah, _easy._"

Inu Yasha jumped off the bed, and landed gracefully on his feet as he predicted the girl had tried to attack him. Reaching toward the girl, he grabbed both her arms and slammed her back onto the white wall. With hands above her head, the girl head hanged limply.

"Listen here, _easy_, I told you to go, so please." Inu Yasha let go of the girl's head who crumple onto the floor. Inu Yasha lightly kicked the girl and shook his head.

"Feh, do you need help? I'll make sure you exit is very pleasurable. I'm sure we'll both have fun—" Inu Yasha stopped talking as the girl got up abruptly, and left the room. Leaving a trail is tears behind her. Sobs filled the hallway, Inu Yasha casted his golden eyes in shame before lifting it up.

"_Another score, baby!_"

Inu Yasha turned to the phone as it rang. Walking to the phone, he picked it up; he smiled as he heard his friend on the phone.

"Hey Miroku, what's up?"

_"Nothing Inu, just your good friend here to invite you to his party tomorrow." _

"Am I the last one to know?" Inu Yasha asked questionably as he started fixing his beds sheets.

_"Paybacks a bitch. Yes you are, are you going to be there? Or do you more important things to do?"_

"No-No, I'll be there."

_"Say Inu, what's this about your break-up with Kikyo?"_

"I broke it off." Inu Yasha sighed and look proudly at his neat bed. Grabbing his boxers on the floor he put it on.

"Well then, good luck with finding other attractive girls. After you use that girl of yours and Kikyo spreading rumors that you hurt her---"

"I'll get some. Believe, listen I gotta go. I'll be at the part tomorrow." Inu Yasha said. He nodded,

"Later." Inu Yasha pressed the off button and tossed the phone on the bed.

________

**((Night at the Party))**

Kagomé brushed her waist length hair, smoothing out the loose strands. Looking at her outfit. A white tank top with a furry red jacket with white feathers. A knee length red skirt. Kikyo behind her checked in the mirror, "You look good, Kagomé"

Kagomé smiled, "Thank you, Kikyo, you look good too!"

Kikyo smiled softly and nodded, "I know."

Kagomé rolled her eyes at the cockiness, and smooth out her outfit, 

"Come on, we can't stay at Miroku's bathroom for the whole party! Let's go!" Kikyo whined impatiently. Opening the door, they were greeted with loud music. Making their way through the crowd.

Kikyo stopped at her tracks, as she looked a few feet away to find Inu Yasha talking with his friends. Kagomé came behind her and rolled her eyes, "Come on, Kikyo, he's not worth it."

Kikyo sighed, "I guess you're right. It's just… Kagomé! Stop! Where are you going?"

Kagomé marched away from Kikyo and walked to Inu Yasha, tapping lightly at his shoulder. Inu Yasha turned around and smirked slightly at Kagomé.

"Hey girl—"

"Shut up! Listen and listen well, boy. I don't need a little pimp like you prancing around hurting my friends and other females, okay? I don't appreciate it!"

By now the music was off and everyone was listening and watching intently at Kagomé and Inu Yasha.

"You need to control your genitals, because honey it's gonna run out. I'm sick of tired of you thinking you all that when you not even that cute! Get over yourself and stop hurting the girls. It's all gonna come back and bite your ugly ass. Look at your eyes man, it's so weird. I mean what the fuck? Is your family practicing bestiality? What are you some descendent of a goddamn dog? Cat, maybe?  Look, you need to stop with you shit because I've had up to here, Mr. Yasha, okay?"

Silence filled the room as everyone watched for Inu Yasha's reaction.

"Now listen to me you stupid girl! I can do whatever I want! I don't appreciate you telling me what to do—"

"Okay! No fighting!!" Miroku yelled, "You two are going to have to settle this somewhere else. Not at my party, okay?"

Kagomé and Inu Yasha nodded and looked at each other, before Kagomé walked to Kikyo.

"See, that's all you have to do!" Kagomé said. Kikyo stared at Kagomé before shaking her head, "You're an insane girl."

"All right, everyone come to the Christmas tree!!" Miroku's voice rang out. Kagomé looked around trying to find Kikyo as she disappeared onto the bodies that crushed them. Kagomé started trying to walk through the crowd.

"Hey watch it!" A voice snapped. Kagomé turned to look at Inu Yasha.

"You watch it! You bumped into me!" Kagomé snapped back, "Look I don't appreciate you telling me what to do!"

"Or really? I can say the same!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagomé saw a flash of pale skin, before she realized it. She saw everyone laughing.

Kagomé looked at the crowd, confused.

"What's going on?" Kagomé asked. Inu Yasha shrugged and slowly followed the crowd's eye. Looking on top of him, he found mistletoe.

"Look up."

Kagomé slowly looked up and groaned, "No! No! No, I'm not doing it!" 

Kagomé turned to the right to find two female they were smiling, "You two have to!"

Inu Yasha smirked slightly at the situation and remained quiet.

"No! I'm not doing it! No-no-no!"

Kagomé sighed as she felt a wave of disappointment from the crowd. Since little she had never wanted to disappoint anyone. Kagomé eyes twitch in irritation.  

"Fine!" She screamed. Turning toward Inu Yasha, she walked slowly to him. Inu Yasha smiled slightly, Kagomé felt like slapping him.

Her breath caught as tingling sensation went through her as his hand lay on her hip. Pulling her closer. Kagomé stared into the golden eyes before closing her eyes. Finally she felt his lips on her own.

Kissing her intensely, Inu Yasha forced open her mouth. Kagomé responded back.

Magic.

Kagomé felt her cheek turned red. _She wanted more_. She wanted more of this kiss. The desire, want. She wanted more of _him._

_-------_

**Author's Note: **_I started this fic because there happen to be no good Inu Yasha / Kagomé fics out here. So I decided to try it out myself. I have a problem with characterization. Please comment on that if you want to. I hoped you enjoy this chapter. Expect the next chapter soon. ****Sighs**** Another fic to continue. Sorry for such a short chapter, too._

**Oh and can you please visit my website? Please submit fan fiction!! http://www.hostultra.com/~animeromance/ **


	2. Because Of Me

**Foreword:** Lets get this straight people. When I say there are no good Kagomé / Inu Yasha fics. I seriously mean it. There have only been two authors that have been able to capture my attention. One is my friend and another is lelio. I think that's how you spell her name. I've been searching, I've been searching really had but there is none is able to capture my attention and/or keep it. I have high expectations, but that doesn't mean I don't try and read others. Most IY/K fics drag on, and lack or have too much detail. There very rare gems, I'd say rarer then Dragon Ball Z gems (if you've read of the DBZ crap…)

You also need to realize that all you and me have different taste all together. What might seem the best to you might seem shit to me. Okay? You guys name several, give me the URL and than next chapter I'll tell you if it's good. Please don't attack me because of my opinion. Now I didn't go into this fic because of all the K/IY shit. I've been planning this when I first started watching IY, and I suddenly felt this urge after all the crap. Now I do realize that my fic isn't the best. Maybe future chapters will change your mind. See, I wrote chapter one 12 at night ( I have to read at least five fics since I was busy all day ) So my writing didn't come out as good. But this chapter…watch out. ^_^. My story may not be the best story you've read, but hey at least it's a change. Oh and will ANYONE tell me how I am doing on my characterization? That is my weak point, and I just need somebody to tell me how I am doing. Also and why I add a ' é ' to Kagomé's name is of a personal reason.

Also, to the reviewer that said Kagomé changed her feelings way to fast over a kiss, you obviously don't know how one kiss can waver your thoughts of someone, if not consciously. But don't assume, please. My stories always take twists. Oh and this chapter is very emotional and deals with suicide. Now before any one lectures me about emotions about suicide, I want you to know at one point I was considering suicide. All these emotions that (the character if feeling) is what I felt. So no lectures, okay?

-------

Altering Mistletoe

By

FloralBlackMoon

**Chapter 02: **_Because Of Me_

--------

_Love does not consist in gazing at _

_each-other but in looking together_

_ in the same direction._

_- - - Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

_You need someone to love while _

_you're looking for someone to love._

_- - Shelagh Delaney_

Kagomé pulled away from the kiss, and turned to the crowd, "Okay? Are you happy now?" She asked breathlessly. The people just grinned and turned to talk to each other. Kagomé sighed and started walking away when Inu Yasha pulled her by the wrist.

"You never told me what your name was, girl."

"Let go of my hand and I'll tell you." Kagomé answered, "You know, it's funny how you were dating my best friend but you never knew me. Only shows how much you cared for her."

Inu Yasha let go of Kagomé hand and spun her around and looked at her, "She was probably so beautiful---"

"Kikyo, and my name is Kagomé. Now please, I came here to enjoy myself."

"So tell me, how do I kiss?" Inu Yasha grinned. Kagomé rolled her eyes and crossed her hand, "I seriously don't care how you kiss. But now I see why you so easily fluster girls. Your kisses…. mesmerizes them. Making them want you. I must say it kinda persuaded me but once I heard your voice…" Kagomé sneered, "The spell broke. Now excuse me, I have to go talk to my friend and actually enjoy myself! Hmp!"

Kagomé walked away from a smirking Inu Yasha, when she walked she found Kikyo staring at the wall, sitting alone. Kagomé smiled slightly and sat next to her.

"Did you enjoy it?" Kikyo said all of a sudden, not looking at Kagomé. Kagomé stared at Kikyo for a minute before answering, "Kikyo, what do you mean? I mean it was only a forced kiss…wait a minute, I see it. You're jealous! Kikyo, you have some nerve to actually think---"

Kagomé stopped as she saw Kikyo started crying. Crystal clear tears fell through the air and landed on the floor. It took Kagomé a moment before it registered at Kikyo was crying.

"Kikyo, don't cry. It's nothing! He's nothing! Hey listen, think about it. After this…. phase is done we can go boy hunting again. I mean even though we're in college doesn't mean we can't fit in the time to---"

"Kagomé, it's not the same. It's just…. he hurt me, you know? Kagomé you honestly don't think I can just get over him like that, do you? Think about it. I'm harvesting this deep feeling. I feel as though I-I-I'm not complete without him."

"He dumped you for another girl." Kagomé whispered, "don't do this to you. I don't want you hurt anymore."

Kikyo sniffed and turned to Kagomé, "You're a good friend, Kagomé. Don't change."

"Thanks." Kagomé thanked, "But don't stress yourself over a _guy_, Kikyo. You're not like that!"

Kikyo looked toward her friend, "Love does weird things to your personality, you know."  
  


"Puppy love, also." Kagomé also smiled, "It does weird things to people personality if I must say so myself."

"Hey, Guys! Come on! The part is just getting started!!" Miroku yelled, "It's time for break-down break!"

Kagomé gasped in happiness and grabbed Kikyo's arm and shook it, "It's time for break-down break! C'mon! We weren't here last year for it; we have to see it now. I heard that Juicya is the breaker this year!"

"Kagomé, do, please. Go enjoy yourself. I just want to be by myself." Kikyo said, "Go enjoy yourself."

"No, I'll stay here with you." Kagomé smiled and made herself comfortable. Kikyo looked at Kagomé as she stared at the wall, smiling softly. She could practically guess what was Kagomé was thinking of. How boring this was.

"Go, Kagomé, I know you want to."

Kagomé turned to look at Kikyo, "But…"

"Just go." Kikyo waved, "I understand."

Kagomé nodded and got up, looking at Kikyo before running to the crowd. Kikyo sighed and held herself, looking at the floor.

"Am I going to feel this for a long time? This feeling. Argh! I want it gone!!" Kikyo whined to herself. Tears, she felt coming. '_Why'd he do it?_'

"A penny for your thoughts?" A voice asked. Kikyo looked to her right to find Inu Yasha there, his hand in his pockets.

"_Go away_, Inu Yasha." Kikyo said firmly, but could feel her exterior disintegrate. Inu Yasha walked to her and put his arm around her shoulder, "Kikyo, I just wanted to say…"

"Sorry? A bit too late for that." Kikyo shrugged his arm off and got up, "You hurt Inu yasha." Kikyo said looked up at the ceiling, tears building up.  She looked at him and the tears rolled down her pale cheek. She shook her head, "You're not sorry. You know as well as I did you did all this for _sex_, Inu Yasha, _sex_. If you had waited a little longer…you would have hurt more than I could ever imagined. Then I would be added to your little list huh? Well guess what? You fucked up!" Kikyo said now yelling, walking away arms crossed. 

Inu Yasha stared at Kikyo's disappearing form, and turned away. Looking at the crowd, he found Kagomé back, screaming at the girl who was dancing.

"**_Ooooh, yes!!"_** She screamed, smiling. Inu Yasha looked at her for a moment before sighing.

'_Why does she hate me so? I barely know her…'_ Inu Yasha thought to himself, staring on one spot. It took a while before he realized he was staring at Kagomé's behind. He casted his eyes down and blushed. Even though he was no virgin, he still had to seem modest in front of public.

"Why am I looking at her that way? She's just another girl. There's lotsa other pretty girls…but why does this one capture my attention more than others?" Inu Yasha whispered to himself, "Ask listen to me. Sound like a dumb girl."

Inu Yasha shook his head and marched over to the crowd and watched the girl move her body in weird ways. Raising his eyebrows slightly, "What the hell is she doing?"

His golden eyes flickered as he saw a familiar tall figure come through the crowd. The man turned and tapped on Kagomé's shoulder. Kagomé turned and smiled brightly and hugged the man.

"Sesshoumaru…" Inu Yasha growled angrily. His eyes narrowed as Kagomé talked to him with such ease. '_I think I'll see what dear brother of mines is doing now.'_

Inu Yasha walked to the two were and smiled as they saw him, "Hello, Dear brother, what a pleasant surprise." Inu Yasha derided. His brother put on a smiled, "It is. Now excuse me Inu Yasha, I'm talking to Kagomé here."

"Really, and why would you be doing that?" Inu Yasha asked. Sesshoumaru raised a irritated eyebrow, "Why such a nosy pest, brother but if you must know Kagomé is my ex-girlfriend from high school."

Inu Yasha stared at the two before Kagomé spoke, "This is your brother Sessy-chan? Why didn't I ever meet him?"

"At the time when we were dating he was living with his mother as me." He answered, "About a month later after we broke up he and father moved in, his mother passed away."

Kagomé watched as Inu Yasha eyes flashed grief and then blank, "Well we stayed friends afterwards."

"Yeah, but you need to realize, Kag-chan that you never came to my house again. We only was together when our friends was."

Kagomé shrugged, "Good. Glad I met him later than sooner."

Sesshoumaru arched an confused eyebrow and turn to Inu Yasha, "What did you do, Inu Yasha?"

"Broke my friends heart. You know Kikyo?" Kagomé answered he attention now back to the girl in the circle dancing. Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Inu Yasha, you left her. I said that she...never mind. Now please excuse yourself, you interrupted a very important conversation. Now please," Sesshoumaru waved away, pushing Inu Yasha. 

Inu Yasha walked away looked as Kagomé and Sesshoumaru talked to each other. 

"Whatever." He muttered.

__________

Kagomé waved to Sesshoumaru as she ran to the car, "Bye Sessy-chan! I'll see you soon!"

Sesshoumaru waved back and nodded, Kagomé smiled before running to car to find Kikyo sitting down in the passengers seat.

"What did Inu Yasha do again?" She growled and narrowed her eyes. Slamming her fist against the car, she caught Kikyo attention. The girl waved and tried to wipe away her tears. Kagomé opened the car door and sat down.

"Hey Kagomé. Party over already?" Kikyo said in a cheery voice. Kagomé sighed and looked at Kikyo, "Don't fake it."

"He talked to me you know." Kikyo sighed, messing with her fingers. "But don't worry, I showed him a thing or two."

Kagomé smiled and turned on the car, "Good! You won't believe what I found out!"

Kikyo turn to Kagomé with a curious look on her face, "Yes?"

"Remember my ex-boyfriend in high school, Sesshoumaru? He's Inu Yasha half brother!" Kagomé exclaimed, "Which kinda surprised me because I dated the guy and not once did he mention about him having a brother."

"Wow." Kikyo said; shocked, "I never knew Sesshoumaru was Inu Yasha brother, Inu Yasha never mention him having a brother to me." 

Kagomé sighed, "Most be siblings hate or something. Oh well,."

________

Kagomé sighed and rubbed her temple as she ate a little bread. She broke apiece off and chewed on it, she glanced toward the porches door as someone banged on it. "Who could that be?"

Kikyo came out of her bedroom and glanced at the door, "Someone is here."

Kagomé nodded, "Yeah, listen you go back inside and I'll deal with the person." 

Kikyo nodded and turned away and went back into the bedroom. She slid against the wall next to the bedroom door and listened as Kagomé opened the door.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Kikyo heard Kagomé sneer at the person.

_"I want to talk to Kikyo."_ A man answered, "Let me in."

Inu Yasha.

Kagomé gripped her nightgown and shut her eyes, _it still hurt_.

_"Did you follow us? I can't believe it!"_

Kikyo stood up and went to her nightstand and grabbed her cars keys. _She needed an escape._

"_Let me talk to her. It's very important, you stupid girl! Get out of the way!"_

_"Is that so? Well guess what, I'm not moving!"_

Kikyo sneaked out of the room, watching Inu Yasha and Kagomé fight over her. Opening the front door quietly, she walked out.

The overwhelming of feelings were too much., the tears streamed down her face. All Iu Yasha wanted to do to her was hurt her. _Mock her_. She couldn't take it. The thought had always been buried in her mind. Her mother's death. Her father's death. So much more…

There was only one escape.  To be free, void of any emotion. Tears streamed down her fair, and she felt damp. Walking to her car, she got in and turned in the ignition. Backing up, she sped away; the cars engine loud and clear.

Death was the only way.

It wasn't just Inu Yasha. It was her life. She had always been the outcast. The one without friends because she was mature. She wouldn't do what others did. The pain that carried with her as she grew. Then Inu Yasha came, and it was like the light shown through years of darkness.

Then it just disappeared. Leaving her dark and alone. Kagomé was great, but it just…the pain. The darkness now overshadowed any light.

All hope was gone, and there was nothing to live for any longer.

_((Back at the house.))_

Kagomé paused, "Did you hear that?"

Inu Yasha arched an eyebrow and listen, "Sounds like a car engine. Going really fast."

Kagomé eyes wide, "_Oh My God._" Pushing past Inu Yasha, she looked at the parking lot to find Kikyo's car, speeding out of the parking lot at top speed.

"Oh no, Kikyo!" Kagomé rushed to the table with her keys and ran out, grabbing Inu Yasha's hand.

"Come on! We have to go get Kikyo!" Kagomé yelled panic. Inu Yasha his hand, "Hey how do you know she's not going for a pizza?"

"Inu Yasha! Baka! Are you telling me---ohhh!! Inu Yasha, hasn't Kikyo ever told you about her past. Do you realize several times she tried to…she thought of killing herself! _DID YOU KNOW THAT?_ Inu Yasha, listen to me. When you and Kikyo got together, she was _so_ happy. But since you broke it off with her…oh my God." Kagomé cried, "She's –she's…. fine, you go, but I'm finding my friend." Kagomé yelled, tears now coming.

Inu Yasha stared as Kagomé rushed to her car, "Hey! Wait up!"

Inu Yasha ran to Kagomé's car and got in the passenger seat. Buckling his seat belt, he jolted back as the car started head on.

"You're driving too fast!!" Inu Yasha cried. 

"She's already ahead of us, we need to gain miles." Kagomé answered, "This is all your fault Inu Yasha!"

"My fault?!" Inu Yasha asked, "How was I suppose to know she'd be crazy enough to kill herself. Yea, she told me of her fucked up past but…."

"Oh just shut up!" Kagomé screamed, "Just take the blame like a man! Oh! I see her car!!"

"Look, instead of arguing let's just focus on Kikyo. She needs up right now. She's about to kill herself and if it's because of me…" Inu Yasha soften all of a sudden.

Kagomé from the corner of her eye, watched as Inu Yasha eyes flashed shame. "Right now, we're focusing on the same direction. We're focusing on Kikyo." He said.

Kagomé nodded, and froze as she saw Kikyo stop her car near the closed bridge. She heard Inu Yasha take a sharp intake of air.

"She's going to jump!" Kagomé realized. She sped up and stopped near Kikyo's car, her eyes never leaving her friends silhouette. Before she could tell, Inu Yasha was heading toward Kikyo. 

Kagomé walked slowly and watched as Kikyo started climing on the bars. Hanging on the lines to keep her balance.

Kagomé ran close to Kikyo and could feel Inu yasha watching her. 

"I'm sorry."

"Kikyo, don't do it!!" Inu Yash yelled. Kikyo turned, her eyes shocked as she looked at the two.

"He's right, don't do it!"  Kagomé yelled. Kikyo stayed silent and watched the two, "Inu Yasha…" She moved a little and lost her balance….

"**_Kikyo!!_**" Kagomé shrieked as she watch her friend slip….


	3. Fret

_A blessed thing it is for any man or woman to _

_have a friend, one human soul whom we can trust _

_utterly, who knows the best and worst of us, and _

_who loves us in spite of all our faults._

_---- Charles Kingsley_   
  


_"Lucky is the man who is the _

_first love of a woman,_

_but luckier is the woman who is _

_the last love of a man."_

_---Unknown_   
  


-------

Altering Mistletoe

By

FloralBlackMoon

**Chapter 03:** Fret

------ 

**Foreword: **Note to **Mara-chan, **The reason why this story is probably the first in which Kikyo and Kagomé are friends because everyone else seems to harbor this resentment toward Kikyo because she prevents any romantic relationship to establish between Inu Yasha and Kagomé. I believe if in another situation all together Kagomé and Kikyo wouldn't be enemies or dislike each other. Kagomé has a friendly exterior and so it would be nearly impossible for her to dislike Kikyo and Kikyo has this lonesome kind of air through out the series and so I just don't see any type of bitterness between the two. I don't understand why Fan Fiction authors do that if any other reasons because of the barrier Kikyo is between Inu Yasha and Kagomé. So really that's why you don't find as much Fan Fiction that had Kagomé and Kikyo friendly. Also why I made Kikyo and Kagomé best friend. (_Also who would care for an original character anyway?) _Also this chapter is really based on Kikyo. Next chapter I will revert back to the main characters, our beloved Inu Yasha and Kikyo.

***** 

"_No!!_" Kagomé screamed, pushing Inu Yasha out of her way as she ran to the bridge. "Kikyo!!" Kagomé stopped in horror; she could no longer see her friend. Trembling in fear and shock, she shook her head, "N-no—no…" 

Inu Yasha stood still reaching his hand up as to grab an invisible figure and dropped his hand down. Looking to his side, he gritted his teeth. _Kikyo…_   
  
  


"Inu Yasha…" A soft moan came. 

Inu Yasha turned to Kagomé, "What?" 

"I didn't say anything…" Kagomé said, turning to where Kikyo was. 

"_Inu Yasha_…" A horse whisper came. 

Kagomé stood, mouth agape before realization dawned on her. Running toward the edge, she looked over it to find Kikyo hanging slightly, limply. 

"Oh My Kami…" Kagomé breathed. "Inu Yasha, she's alive!" 

"Then what are you doing talking to me, girl? Help her before she falls!" Inu Yasha barked, running toward Kagomé. 

Kagomé nodded and grasped Kikyo's right wrist. Walking back, she started pulling Kikyo up, she felt a relief of pressure as she pulled Kikyo up when Inu Yasha grabbed Kikyo's other wrist and started pulling her up also. 

"No…let me fall," Kikyo whispered softly.Crystal tears slid down her cheeks, scattering into the peaceful air as she quietly cried, hoping that the other two did not hear her do so_._ "I can't…no…"

Kagomé shook her head and they finally had Kikyo back on the bridge. Holding Kikyo tightly, she cried. "Kikyo,"

Inu Yasha stared at the two as they hanged on to each other. Looking away, he couldn't stand to look to Kikyo. Knowing that indirectly he could have caused her death. He didn't have to have pushed her himself, but it was like he did if she had died, if she had jumped.

_If she did die…they might have as well prosecuted me…_ Inu Yasha thought as he watched Kagomé hug Kikyo. Turning away from the scene, he started walking away but froze when he heard Kikyo's dismayed angelic voice call out to him. 

"Inu Yasha…why did you come?"  Kikyo asked.

Inu Yasha chuckled. "C'mon, did you honestly think I was _that _cruel? I have feelings too, ya know," 

"Yes, but why did you _care enough _to come? I though you---" 

"_Well you thought wrong…_Look, we better go. I have classes tomorrow and I have to get some sleep." Inu Yasha said; yawned, stretching his arms.

"Yeah, we better get ready to go." Kagomé nodded and turned her attention back to Kikyo, rubbing her back. "You okay?" 

"Yeah…I guess so. I'm just glad Inu Yasha came for me." Kikyo whispered to Kagomé so Inu Yasha wouldn't hear. Kagomé rolled her eyes as she sighed. "You're j_uuuu_st fine." 

Kagomé slowly stood up, helping Kikyo up along the way, running her fingers through Kikyo's ruffled hair.

"Do you need help along the way to the car?" Kagomé asked out of worry. Kikyo chuckled lightly and shook her head. 

"No Kagomé. Please don't worry about me." 

"Fine…"Kagomé said, still looking at Kikyo. "But I'll still walk by you." 

Kikyo rolled her eyes playfully as she started walking to the car. Kagomé followed Kikyo, watching her every move. 

Reaching the car, the two entered the car to find Inu Yasha sitted in the back. "C'mon! I gotta go!" 

"Hey! You don't have to be in my car! You can walk for all I care." Kagomé snapped at Inu Yasha. 

Inu Yasha bit back a bitter remark, but growled and settled into his seat with his arms crossed childishly. 

"Fine, just hurry up." Inu Yasha muttered. 

"Hmph, thought so." Kagomé smiled and entered the keys into the ignition. 

_________ 

Kagomé eyed Kikyo from the corner of her eyes as she fried some eggs. Having nothing else to cook for the night, Kagomé was left to eggs. 

Kagomé slammed the spatula down, turning to Kikyo. "Kikyo! I can't take this any more. You have to talk to me!"

Kikyo eyes flickered toward Kagomé as she smiled, "I'm fine Kagomé." 

Kagomé sighed and turned back to her food. She couldn't take the deafening silence she had encountered once they had dropped Inu Yasha off. Kikyo had empty hollow eyes when they had came back. Kagomé had noticed as Kikyo walked to her room she walked like one of those zombies on the movies. 

_I'm so worried about her. But…she won't open up._

"You know that I can't help you if you don't talk to me, right?" Kagomé stated quietly. Turning off the heat. She felt Kikyo's dark eyes stare at her back. 

"I'm fine, Kagomé." 

"Are you?" Kagomé said, placing the eggs on the vanilla-colored plates. "Are truly and seriously okay?" 

"Kagomé, I'm just going through a lot now. I feel like---" 

"You've lost everything in the world?" Kagomé finished. "I've hear that on TV." 

"Yes, but this time, this isn't a line I have memorized and practice nightly to remember." 

Kikyo took a fork from near by and started flipping it with her fingers. "This isn't make-believe." 

"I know…I know." Kagomé said sadly as she placed Kikyo's bowl in front of her. "No need to remind me."

_____ 

Kikyo held onto the books tighter as she walked down the hall. Staring at the floor, she couldn't stand to look at the eyes glancing at her as she walked passed them. 

_Why are they looking at me?_

"_Hey, did you hear? Last night she…_" 

"_Oh my God, you heard that too? I heard she asked Inu Yasha to sleep with her!_" 

"_She tried to kill herself last night. Bitch probably knew Inu Yasha would help her._" 

"_Look at little Miss Perfect. She tried to kill herself yesterday._" 

Kikyo stopped in her tracks, how did these people know? Who told them? 

Kikyo clenched her fist as she let go of her textbooks. They tumbled to the floor as a heap as Kikyo held back the hot tears that were aching to fall. 

Let out a ragged sob, Kikyo bent down to pick up the book. She stopped when she saw feet stop by her. The figure bent down, as it turned out to be a man, and started helping her with her books. 

"Y'kay?" 

Kikyo eyes looked at the male and nodded, "Yes. Thank you." 

Taking the books from the man, she started running away when she heard him started gossiping about her. 

She stopped when she found Inu Yasha there, talking with his friends. Walking silently to him. 

Kikyo stopped in front of Inu Yasha, looking him square in the eye. "Inu Yasha…" 

Inu Yasha looked at Kikyo with a questioning _expression, "Kik--" 

_*--Slaap—*_

Inu Yasha froze as Kikyo slapped him. Looking at her while his hand cupped his reddening cheek. 

"Why'd you do that for?!" 

"How do people know about last night, Inu Yasha?!" 

"Kik…" Inu Yasha stopped when he saw tears slid from Kikyo's closed eyelids. 

"Forget it." Kikyo whispered, walking away from Inu Yasha, leaving a trail of tears behind. 

.Kikyo continue to run, passing by the comments thrown at her. 

_She's always had a perfect life_, they'd say. She could have never felt any pain. She was _rich. _She has _beauty. _She had _friends. _She had everything that could make anyone happy. 

_So why am I unhappy? Because all of it…except friends, are material things. _

"I'm such a bitch.." She said to herself, finding a janitors room, Kikyo opened it and hid herself in it. Thanking Kami that no one was present in that hallway. Kikyo slid her knees up to her chest. Closing her eyes, shut. Wishing to Kami she could just be separate with her body. Become someone new. Someone worthy to be respected. 

Leaning a bit to the wall, Kikyo stared at the endless darkness. Holding her breath when she heard the familiar cheery voice of Kagomé. 

"_Uh-huh. Calculus is just killing me._" Kikyo heard Kagomé say to a friend next to her. 

"_Hey, I'll know you'll do just fine!_" Her friend answered back. Kikyo let out a sob and hunched back deeper into the smaller room. _Kagomé was Miss Perfect. _She had everything. Slowly closing her eyes, Kikyo tried to imagine a place of happiness. A Utopia of a kind, somewhere she was accepted. 

Finally her eyes closed and darkness took over. 


End file.
